His Butler the High School Student
by alexwinchester87
Summary: There's a string of disappearance's in a top class prep school and under her majesty's orders Ceil goes to investigate. Along side Sebastian, Grell (unitentually), and a student named Megumi who somehow becomes the center of the investigation.


His Butler the High School student

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler in any shape or form

Chapter 1: Enter Ceil

Megumi

"My name is Ceil Phantomhive," the boy at the front of the classroom announced. His gray hair fell over his right eye neatly like it was combed that way and he stood with the posture of noble. Proud like a king. His other eye, which you could see, is as blue as the midnight sky but empty of emotion. He's the very definition of mysterious and morbid.

All of girl's eyes were on him. They're expressions were lust filled and dumbstruck at the dark beauty of this new stranger. Some leaned over and whispered to each other. Most likely whispering about him.

The teacher Mr. Henamori clamps a large meaty hand on Ceils small shoulders and says, "Tell us a little about yourself Ceil."

Ceil cleared his throat, "Well, I was born and raised in England by my parent's. But unfortunately they've perished. For a while I've lived with my aunt who took the time to homeschool me but I have decided to finish up my education here. I enjoy cakes and fresh tea anything else you would like to know about me?"

Mr. Henamori cleared his throat awkwardly before saying, "No that's enough. Take your seat over behind Megumi. The boy in the back."

I raise my head at hearing my name. The boy Ceil made his way over to an empty desk behind me but as he passed by me I saw him meet my gaze before his took his seat. It was empty and emotionless. A gaze only one whose seen many tragedies in his time would wear. Who is this Ceil Phantomhive?

Sebastian

_I wonder how the young master is fairing in his new school. I guess it doesn't matter because we're only going to be here long enough to solve the case. To find the queens cousin. _I sighed as these thoughts rummaged through my head. I shuffled the stack of papers neatly on the desk and sat them over to the side. The door at the front of the classroom opened and students, around Ceils age, filed in. At first there was chatter but all went silent as the eyes of young ladies landed on me.

I put on my best professional smile and introduced myself, "Hell my name is Sebastian Michaelis and I will be your substitute writing teacher."

All of the young ladies blushed madly and the young gentlemen just went about their businesses and took their seats. Well except one student who…no wait that is no student. His hair…the color of red. Grell Sutcliff. I spoke over the meaningless chatter and said, "Excuse me."

Grell turned around, he wore a normal school girl's outfit that seemed utterly lecherous on him (like everything else does) and his hair was pulled back from his face in a high ponytail. He smiled seductively revealing his sharp jagged teeth, "Oh I'm sorry I'm a new student here and I was just admiring the beauty of garden. Aren't the red flowers positively to die for?"

I wear my gracious smile even though I'm frowning on the inside. "Will you please meet me outside for a quick moment?"

All of the girls began to whisper mostly about petty things like, "Why does _she_ get to be alone with substitute teacher?" or "I want to be the teacher's pet!" Inwardly I sighed as I walked over to Grell and pulled him out of the classroom by the arm. The last thing I heard before exiting the classroom were gasps of surprise.

As soon as the door shuts without a problem I throw Grell against the wall as gracefully as possible and frown, "Grell what on earth are you doing here?"

"Oh Bassie! Always so rough it's positively tickling!" He wrapped his arms around himself and began wiggling his hips ridiculously while blushing like a moron.

I raise my eyebrow before firmly asking a second time, "Grell what are you doing here?"

He huffed, "All work and no play make Sebastian a dull demon."

I smirked then take the tip of my glove between my teeth and pull it off doing the same with the other one. I put them aside in my new coat (mandatory for teachers) and strike. I aim a punch for Grells face but he steps aside. Predicting this move I swing another punch with my opposite hand and this time it lands in his cheek. Blood gushes from his mouth from the full brutal force of the landing punch and he flies backwards a couple of feet down the narrow stone hallway. "I will ask again, what are you doing here?"

He stumbles to his feet and wipes away the blood, "Always with the violence Bassie! Why don't you pucker up those luscious lips and give me a kiss?"

This is beginning to bore me. With the agility of a cat graceful and flexible I sprint over to Grell and kick him square in the chest and following behind it another kick to his side. He crashed into the wall and taking the chance I pin him against it with my foot. "Grell state your business or I will carry out the master's revenge for his aunt as intended. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

"Okay, okay just not the face!" Grell shouted defensively holding up his hands to block his face, "On the to die list there are souls here scheduled to be collected but they haven't surfaced so I've been sent here to investigate and collect! Please no more not the face!"

I relaxed. Souls disappearing without a trace…hmm interesting. I take my foot back and Grell slid to the floor like a beaten rag doll. "Ohhh…"

"I must return to my class now, "I threw down a napkin, "Clean yourself up and return within ten minutes. No more no less."

I walked away leaving Grell on the floor as broken and bloody as a murder victim. Grell climbs to his feet, "So are we going to work together?"

"In a way I suppose." I say over my shoulder, "But afterwards reaper I will carry out my master's revenge."

"But don't forget _your _young master owes me a favor Bassie!" Grell shouted brushing off the dust.

I stopped dead in my tracks remembering the dreadful favor. I wonder what the master will have me do with Grell on his request…it's positively bothersome. "Yes…I do recall. But you will have to take it up with the young lord when the time comes. Now if you will excuse me."

"Your such a little tease Bassie." Grell crooned aggravatingly.

I walked away and returned to my temporary classroom. Souls vanishing and women disappearing…very interesting.


End file.
